Tall Stories
Tall Stories is an episode in Season 5. Plot It's time for the last bedtime story all about Numberblocks Sixteen to Twenty. Synopsis All of the Numberblocks are asleep in their beds, except for Sixteen through Twenty, with Twenty telling a bedtime story. Chapter 16: A Six Walks Into a Ten. OW! Six skips onto the stage and goes to the microphone for the audience to see Sixteen, then Ten walks up, then adds with Ten to make Sixteen, then Sixteen tells some jokes that she can make the audience laugh. One joke however is an innuendo. Chapter 17: Portrait of the Artist in his Prime Seventeen is teaching how to make a self portrait. But, he makes too much of himself, and then One helps him by telling him to take a deep breath. Chapter 18: Full Speed Ahead! Fourteen records a video of Eighteen which is the fastest numberblock ever, so Ten & Eight add and make Eighteen, then Eighteen makes some shapes he can make. Soon a cave comes and he ducks under it and gets dizzy. Chapter 19: Flex-Ability Nineteen tells that she can't make any rectangles, but can make crazy shapes on whatever crazy shape she can do. Chapter 20: Making Friends Two tens makes friends by adding and make Twenty, Twenty tells that he's good at making friends and is also Ten Twos and says "Good Night!" At the end of his chapter. After the story, Numberblocks Sixteen through Ninteen start snoring and the episode ends with the camera scrolling to each Numberblock sleeping. Gallery Click here. Trivia * This marks the fourth part of the Numberblocks storytime series, the third being Tween Scenes, the second being Now We Are Six To Ten, and the first being Once Upon A Time. ** According to the Plot, it might be true that Twenty-Two and others will not be introduced. * This marks the sixth time One is sleeping. The other five are Another One, The Terrible Twos, Once Upon A Time, Now We Are Six To Ten, and Tween Scenes. * This marks the fifth time Two and Three sleeping. The other four are The Terrible Twos, Once Upon A Time, Now We Are Six To Ten, and Tween Scenes. * This marks the fourth time Four is seen sleeping. The other three are Once Upon A Time, Now We Are Six To Ten, and Tween Scenes. * This marks the fourth time Six is seen sleeping. The other three are Counting Sheep, Now We Are Six To Ten, and Tween Scenes. * This marks the third time Five, Seven, Eight and Nine are sleeping. The other two are Now We Are Six To Ten and Tween Scenes. * This marks the second time Ten to Fourteen is seen sleeping. The first was Tween Scenes. * This marks the first time Fifteen to Nineteen is seen sleeping. * This is the final storybook for the Numberblocks, for now. * During Full Speed Ahead!. Eighteen zooms past Ray Canyon, The Two Palms Dance Floor, and the zoo from Ten Again. * This marks the second time Sixteen sneezes out a Four. The first was Sixteen. * Inconsistency: Fifteen was shown as a step shape in the previous bedtime story, but she's somehow rectangular. * Oddly enough, Ten and Six immediately become square Sixteen. * This episode marks the third appearance of the Four Fours. ** This is the first episode where the Four Fours do not say "1, 2, 3, 4, Four Fours" ** i hope 9 16 and 25 sneezes before sometimr Category:Stories